Not Another Love Story
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Songfics about love and stuff. Finaly finished!
1. Default Chapter

Not Another Love Story  
  
Chapter 1: Someday  
  
A/N: I've had this story stored away on my computer for a while because I've been so scared to post it! Everyone writes about them falling in love and stuff, but me being the unusual person I am, I decided to write beyond the falling in love part.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The song 'Someday' is by Nickleback. Great song!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
Try to turn the tables.  
  
I wish you would unclench your fists,  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been to much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late*  
  
G: It didn't work. Everyone said it would, but it didn't. It did for a few months, but we are two very different people.  
  
E: We tried. And now we are going our separate ways. Maybe it would have been better as friend, because now I can't stand to look at him because my heart breaks all over again.   
  
*Nothings wrong  
  
Just as long  
  
As you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one that knows that  
  
Someday, some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when*  
  
G: We could try again someday. She told me I like Freud and she likes Monet. Don't ask me what that means.  
  
E: I'll tell you what it means. Bobby likes to think. He thinks too much instead of just sitting and looking. He has to analyse everything, and I like to just live in the moment.  
  
*Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
We can end up saying  
  
Things we always needed to say  
  
So we can end up staying  
  
Now the stories played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets re-write an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror*  
  
G: Maybe I didn't say the right things. Maybe I just didn't tell her I loved her. Maybe I didn't tell her how much she meant to me. Whatever it was, I'm sorry I didn't say it.  
  
E: That's not it at all; it's something he did say. One day I asked if I was going to meet his mother. He looked at me, took my hand, and told me no because he didn't want me to see into the future. It took me awhile to work it out, but when I did, an indescribable ache shot through my heart. I realised I couldn't be with a man who was so certain of his downfall.   
  
*Nothings wrong  
  
Just as long  
  
As you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one that knows that  
  
Someday, some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when*  
  
G: Maybe I did say that. Ok, I admit it; I'm still hurt after all these years. I'm still hurt that my father went away, and my mother doesn't know me the same way she used to. I told Alex that she was crazy to think I won't have the same fate, but I've prepared myself for it so many times, the idea is stuck.  
  
E: Then move it. I'm sure the man needs therapy or counselling in some way. If he wants to be happy, he needs to let go. I looked in his eyes some days and saw love, but others I saw emptiness. I guess that scared me a bit. But I'll be honest and admit; he wasn't the only one who made mistakes.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
Try to turn the tables.  
  
Now the stories played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets re-write an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
G: She isn't right. She was perfect.  
  
E: I'm sure that's not true. Remember the time you spent hours cooking, and I didn't eat it because I had a tonne of paperwork? Or the time I accidentally threw away that tie...that was your favourite?   
  
*Nothings wrong  
  
Just as long  
  
As you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one that knows that  
  
Someday, some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when*  
  
G: I still love her.  
  
E: I still love him.  
  
*I Know you're wondering when* 


	2. Miss Independent

Not Another Love Story Chapter: Miss Independent  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone! Especially to Tattered Rose. Your constructive criticism was much appreciated, especially since I'm only just learning the technique of songfic!! I tried to put your suggestions to use.  
  
A ritual I think just about every girl goes though after a break-up. When this little sign {{ }} is around text, it is Eames reminiscing. Feel free to R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Miss Independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere***  
  
Eames lay in her nice big bubble bath relaxing with chocolate and champagne. All the things a girl needed after a break-up. She and Bobby had split a week ago, and decided it was time to move on. She thought positive things about herself and assured herself she was a great person. She was a grown woman and could take care of herself.  
  
***Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never, ever feel rejected***  
  
She lay in her own little world for ages, and then the phone rang. She slipped under the water, trying to ignore it, but she could only hold her breath for so long. She surfaced and reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Alex, It's Bobby." Her heart stopped.  
  
***Little Miss Apprehensive Said ooh  
  
She fell in love***  
  
***What is this feeling takin' over?  
  
Thinking someone could open the door  
  
Surprise, its time  
  
To feel what's real***  
  
"Hey, uh, Bobby. What's up?" she said. She kicked herself for sounding so stupid.  
  
"Have you seen the case folder? The one with all the extra photos I took?" he asked. She looked through the open bathroom door and onto the kitchen table. Sure enough, there was a manila folder.  
  
"Uh, no. Isn't it at the office?" she asked.  
  
"No. Well if you find it, can you call me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye," she said and hung up. Great, now all her good self- esteem work had been undone. He just had to call. She decided she would do some work on the case, since Mr. Big Macho Man over there was at a dead end.  
  
***What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need for me to miss him***  
  
'That's right, I don't miss him,' she thought. 'He can go find another girlfriend. He is just a partner - again."  
  
***Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true***  
  
***Miss guided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start, no***  
  
{{She had always been hesitant to go out with him. She didn't want to hurt their professional relationship. But when she thought about it, they were very close, got along well and they were both obviously attracted to each other, so she changed her mind.}}  
  
***But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love***  
  
{{Ok, so it was final. If he asked her out, she would say yes. That's it, no questions asked.}}  
  
***So, by changing to Miss conception  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And once inside, she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love***  
  
Eames was just getting pack into her relaxation when her mind started to wander back a few months to when Bobby asked her out.  
  
{{"Goren, what is that nice smelling stuff you always use?" she asked him. She had been dying to know, and his birthday was coming up.  
  
"It's Polo Ralph Lauren Blue. Just something I picked up somewhere," he said. Eames nodded her head and walked around him. The smell was intoxicating.  
  
"You know, smell is often an aphrodisiac," he said as she slowly circled him. She completed her circle and stood in front of him, her eyes looking seductive.  
  
"Well it seems to be working," she said, joking, but at the same time serious. Goren looked down at her for a minute, and then smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"That would be great."}}  
  
Eames shook her head. Her heart was beating a little faster and a suppressed emotion started bubbling up.  
  
***What is this feeling takin' over?  
  
Thinking someone could open the door  
  
Surprise, its time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need for me to miss him  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true***  
  
The bath was getting a bit colder and the bubbles weren't so bubbly. All her chocolate had gone and the champagne was running low. She tried to make the most of it, but it wasn't as relaxing as before. As she got out and got her bathrobe, she started missing him and wondering why they broke up.  
  
***When Miss Independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid?***  
  
'Why do I still miss him?' she thought as she dried her hair. 'It's not like I don't still see him every day. Which makes it even worse.' She walked out of the bathroom and sat at the table, looking at the manila folder. It had his name on it, and she had added hers underneath.  
  
***It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of what can life bring me?  
  
I'm so glad I finally see..***  
  
'I don't need this..this.self torture. I need to get on with my life. It's just one relationship. I should be lucky we are still nice to each other. He is still my friend, and that should be enough for me," she reassured herself. She started feeling better. She knew she broke up with him for a good reason. She didn't need him to make her feel good about herself. She got another chocolate bar out the fridge and opened the folder. She studied the photos of the scene. She didn't need him to help her. She could do it herself.  
  
***What is this feeling takin' over?  
  
Thinking someone could open the door  
  
Surprise its time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent  
  
No more the need for me to miss him***  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. She looked closer at the picture, but not at the obvious object in front, but the one in the background. It was the answer to the puzzling crime. She picked up the phone and dialled his number.  
  
***Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true  
  
When love is true***  
  
"Goren, I know what happened."  
  
***Miss Independent*** 


	3. The Difference

No Another Love Story

Chapter 3- The Difference

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! That's all I have to say about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…still. 'The Difference' by Matchbox 20. Great song…in fact, great album 'More That You Think You Are'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goren sat on the bench watching the sun set. Even though it had been weeks since they broke up, he still missed her. His mind wandered between memories and he'd even sometimes think he saw her, but turned out to be another person, sometimes no one there at all. He remembered the time…

**…Slow dancing**

**On the boulevard**

**In the quiet moments**

**While the city's still dark.****

They had finished dinner and had been out all night. It was still an hour before first daylight, but they were still wide-awake. They walked down the streets along the water and under bridges lit with brilliant white lights. Alex stopped and held his hands.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," she said softly. He smiled.

"So did I," he replied and held her tightly. They stood for a moment, and then she raised her head.

"We never had that one last dance," she said, smiling. Bobby pulled her hands over his head and put his arms around her waist, and slowly began to move. They didn't dance to anything in particular, just the songs of the city – the lapping water, the distant sound of cars, and their heartbeats.

****Sleepwalking through the summer rain**

**In the tired spaces**

**You could hear her name.****

"I love you, Bobby," she's say and kiss him so softly, it felt like she was barely there. "So much".

"I love you too Alex. I can't even begin to tell you," he'd reply, and caress her cheek with his thumb. Sometimes late at night he'd still whisper her name and hope she'd reply, even though he knew she wasn't there.

****When she was warm and tender and you**

**Pulled her arms around you**

**There was nothing but her**

**Love and affection she was**

**Crazy for you now she's **

**Part of something that you lost****

Goren slowly walked home, dreading walking past all the places they went to. The flower shop, the CD shop, and even the Italian restaurant on the corner that he loved. He didn't want to go in there and think "she sat there," or "that's where she hugged me." 

****And for all you know**

**This could be**

**The difference between what you need**

**And what you want to be****

He walked with his head down, and hands shoved into his pockets until he got home. He threw his keys on the small table next to the door and slumped down into the kitchen chair. He couldn't even stand sitting there, because it reminded of all the candle-lit dinners…especially the one in California.

****Night swimming**

**In her diamond dress**

**Making small circles**

**Move across the surface****

He and Alex went for a walk on the beach one night, and she just twirled around. She looked at the ocean deviously, and ran to it.

"Alex, you're crazy!" he yelled out, but she still dived in. She splashed around like she was a kid, then just stopped and floated, gazing at the sky. 

"Bobby, come on. The water's great," she yelled.

"No thanks, I'm just fine here."

****Stand watching**

**From the steady shore**

**Laying wide open**

**And waiting for something **

**Warm and tender****

But that happiness didn't last that long. After they got back, things started to deteriorate at work, and at home. More and more cases piled up, and they just got tired.

****While she's **

**Moving further from you**

**There was nothing that could**

**Make it easy on you****

Then one day, he got home late, and saw her packing her things. 

"Alex, what are you doing?" he said softly. He couldn't believe it was about to end. He prayed that she just had to go out of town awhile, but deep down he knew better. She turned around, her cheeks wet and eyes red. She took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving, Bobby. I just can't take this any more. We work together, eat together, sleep together, and as much as I love you, I'm choking. I just can't do it," she sobbed. She ran her hands through her hair, over her eyes, and slapped them on her sides. 

"Can't we work it out? You can move back into your own apartment, and we'll go from there," he pleaded. "Just, don't go Alex. I love you too much to lose you." His words made her cry even more.

"Bobby, I just can't be here. All the stress from work is spilling into our personal relationship. We fight about the littlest things, right down to the best way to kill insects – swat or spray. It's just not working."

****Every step you take reminds you**

**That she's walking on****

After that she caught a Taxi and left. Goren stood at the window watching her leave, and a hole emerged in his heart. There she went. Then one day, not long ago, she called. She just wanted to say hi, but it sounded more than that.

****Every word you never said**

**Echoes down your empty hallway****

"Bobby, I do love you. You know that right?" she said.

"Yeah, I do. Are you coming home?" he asked hopefully. She sighed.

"No. I'm leaving New York. I'm being transferred to LA. I have to go. The money is good, and I have family up there." 

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow."

****Everything that was you world**

**Just came down**

**It just came down.****

Goren decided to get up early and go back to that bench, as he had been last night. He couldn't shake the sadness that she left with the phone call. He sat in the darkness, just to watch the lights fade, and the sun rise.

****Day breaking on the boulevard**

**Feel the**

**Sun warming up your second hand heart****

**Light swimming right across your face**

**You think**

**Maybe someday**

**Maybe someday****

He had to do something. He'd thought about it all morning. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he decided to try. Now, instead of being a man with a broken heart, he was a man on a mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rightio then…this is how it's gonna work. Since I couldn't make up my mind about the ending, I wrote 2 alternative ones. If u want a happy ending, go to Chapter 4. It u want the sad one, go to Chapter 5. Simple! Or if u wanna read them both, that's ok too.


	4. Come What May

Not Another Love Story

Chapter 4: Come What May

A/N: If you chose this ending, you want them to be together…or you're just curious about this ending, but really like the other one. Whatever one, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. 'Come What May' by Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor. Go Moulin Rouge!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goren walked out of the store satisfied with what he bought. Women who passed him looked on in admiration. Every step he took made him feel like running. 

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Every day I love you more and more.**__

Finally, he arrived at her apartment. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.__

**Listen to me heart, can you hear it sing?**

**Telling me to give you everything?**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

She opened the door, and looked at him in surprise.

"Bobby, what are you doing here? I'm leaving in three hours." Goren took a deep breath. He had to do this.

"Marry me Alex."__

**But I love you**

**Until the end of time.**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day.**

He produced the ring he'd bought. It was a beautiful silver one with a diamond with a Turquoise on either side. It wasn't much, but he figured the love would make up the rest of the beauty.

"What? Bobby, I…I uh…oh god." She couldn't believe this. She was going to be leaving NY soon, and he just showed up with a ring asking her to marry him. It was like a fairytale, and she loved it.

**Suddenly the world **

**Seems such a perfect place**__

"I know It's not much, it's all I could afford. Just…Alex, I love you. I want you in my life forever," he said, his voice shaky.__

**Suddenly it moves**

**_With such a perfect grace_**__

"Bobby, I love you too, but I'm leaving. This is just so sudden."__

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**It all revolves around you.**__

Goren laughed. "That's what I love about it. You know I woke up this morning and thought I was going to die, and I went out and watched the sun rise. And I thought 'I can't let this beautiful, wonderful woman walk out of my life forever'. And you know me, once I start something I'm no quitter." Alex rubbed her eyes.

"How will it work? Would you move with me?" she asked.

"Just stay Alex. And if you won't, then I'll come with you," he felt she was slipping a bit, and tried harder to convince her. __

**And there's no mountain too high**

No river to wide

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**__

Alex was just lost for words, which wasn't often.

"What about the fighting- "

"I'll make it work. We'll make it work together. We'll buy a whole load of those stress balls, and squish. And you can have those girl's night outs and I'll stay at home with the boys, and everyone will say 'they are the perfect couple'. Alex smiled.

"You really think so?" she said, leaning against the doorframe. Goren gazed into her eyes.

"I do," he said quietly.__

**Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide**

**But I love you**

**Until the end of time**

"Then I do to," she answered

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day.**

Goren took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, and picked her up and kissed her. He twirled her around, just like she was at the beach.

"I'm going to make you so happy," he assured her. She put her fingertips over his lips.

"I know you will."

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**_I will love you_**

**Until my dying day.**__

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

How woz that? Not too sappy? Not sappy enough? Reviews plleeeaaasssee!!! hehehe


	5. My Immortal

Not Another Love Story

Chapter 5- My Immortal

A/N: Do u guyz know, that all I did for the better part of a week woz sing this song and work out how 2 write this fic? I'm so attached to it!! Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. 'My Immortal' by Evanescence

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm so tired of being here

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

Eames sat looking out her window at the approaching storm. She loved the summer rain, but somehow this time it was filled with sadness. Tonight was her last night in New York.

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone **

Goren sat watching the TV, with no sound. He'd rather hear his thoughts than the Monty Python movie. Usually he'd love to watch The Holy Grail, but tonight was Alex's last night in New York.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Eames leaned her head against the cold glass, legs tucked up and her chin leaning on her knees. She wanted to stay, after all, it was her home, but there was just one thing that she wanted to escape.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Goren switched the movie off and put his CD player on. Classical music flowed through his apartment, and he picked up a book. He didn't know which one, just any one. It just happened to be Sleepless In Seattle. He preferred reading the book to watching the movie.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

Eames decided to try and sleep. She closed her eyes and relaxed, but all she could see was him. She opened her eyes and tears streamed down. It wasn't the silent tears, she cried.

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Goren tried so hard to keep his mind on the book, but he just couldn't. His mind wandered and all he saw was her name. He just couldn't stand the thought of her not being there. Maybe a walk would clear his foggy mind.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Alex threw back the covers and got dressed. She couldn't stay confined in her room any longer. She just had to get out.

She decided to go to her favourite bridge. It was always lit up with beautiful lights. She didn't care if it was raining; she just wanted to get out. As she walked she felt the pelting rain washing away the old Alex. It was like a cleansing. As she approached the bridge, she saw a figure leaning on it. She squinted through the mist, and to her joy – but at the same time fear – she saw the one person she didn't want to.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

"Alex? It that you?" Goren yelled out. She turned around and started walking the opposite direction, then turned and walked towards him. She didn't know what to do, so he ran to her.

"What are you doing here Bobby?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of you," he confessed. He looked at her wet face. He couldn't tell if it was water or tears that was running from her eyes.

"I know. I tried to sleep, but all I saw was you," she admitted. He took her hand in his.

"Marry me Alex. And if you won't, just stay. Just stay with me," he pleaded. She started to cry and slowly shook her head.

"I can't Bobby. It's too hard. We tried and it didn't work. It's all in the past now, just leave it be," she said. She wanted to stay so badly, but her heart was telling her no. She slowly backed away.

"Goodbye Bobby," she said, and started walking. Bobby lifted his head to the sky, and let the rain wash away his tears.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

The next morning Eames sat on the plane silently crying all the way. She had said goodbye to her apartment, goodbye to her job, and goodbye to the city and felt totally fine. The one thing she didn't feel fine with was saying goodbye to Bobby.

Goren had been awake all night, watching the arrival and departure announcements on the Internet. He'd been up all night waiting for one plane…hers. When the words changed to 'departed', his heart sank. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She was gone.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

Eames caught a Taxi to her new apartment in LA. It was bright and sunny, but inside it still rained like it had in NY. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. As soon as she did, a man came out of the apartment next to her. He was tall with blue eyes and black hair.

"You must be the new neighbour. I'm Bobby. Bobby Woods," he said as he extended his hand. Bobby. She smiled a little, the first one in LA. She took his hand, and he smiled. For a split second she saw her Bobby in there. He was still with her, and she hoped she was still with him.

**But you still have all of me**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Verdict? I hope it was worth it!


End file.
